Carnival
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Pasti pernah. Aku juga pernah, bahkan sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta. Kau ingin tahu dengan siapa? Teman sekelasku./Gaje, abal, typo, dll/ RnR? :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Carnival © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Pasti pernah. Aku juga pernah, bahkan sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta. Kau ingin tahu dengan siapa? Teman sekelasku. Klasik? Ahaha, aku tahu. Aku akan sedikit cerita tentang dia. Lebih tepatnya memberi _clue_ pada kalian. Menurutku dia pemuda yang manis, mudah bergaul, dan murah senyum. Dia mempunyai surai dan netra hitam yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Wajah tampan dan postur tubuh yang cukup proposional . Tapi dari semua hal itu yang paling membuatku tertarik dengannya adalah karena kegemaran kita yang sama. Kita sama-sama menyukai seni rupa, hanya saja dia sangat jauh di atasku. Setiap goresan yang dia ciptakan akan menghasilkan sebuah karya seni yang membuat siapapun terkagum-kagum olehnya. Jadi sekarang, apa kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa dia? Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu siapa dia. Ya, pemuda itu adalah-

"Sai!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang diikat kuda tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh mengejar pemuda pucat di depannya . Gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia terlihat seperti boneka manekin yang hidup setelah ibu peri memantrainya. Menghipnotis setiap pasang mata untuk terus mengikuti setiap gerak langkahnya, kemanapun dia pergi. Gadis itu adalah Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Salah satu teman dekatku. Selain cantik, Ino adalah gadis yang cukup cerdas di sekolah kami, enerjik dan fashionable. Banyak orang menyukainya, baik itu murid laki-laki maupun perempuan. Gadis yang menyenangkan. Gadis yang begitu sempurna.

"Sakura!"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan ikut melambaikan tangan saat Ino dari kejauhan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Dia segera berjalan cepat menuju kearahku sambil menarik lengan pemuda pucat yang kita ketahui bernama Sai.

"Ohayou, Sai!" Sapaku ceria.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Jawab Sai dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Oh, jadi hanya Sai? Oke, fine!" protes Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Walaupun dia terlihat marah, tapi aku tahu dia tidak serius dengan itu.

"Ayo, Sai. Kita ke kelas." Tanpa memperdulikan Ino, aku segera menarik tas selempang milik Sai dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku tahu ini jahat, tapi membuat Ino kesal adalah hal menyenangkan bagiku.

1

2

3

"JIDAAAT!"

Ahaha. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat yang berbunyi disambut sorak-sorai bahagia oleh para siswa yang tengah menahan lapar dan dahaga setelah berjam-jam menghadapi soal-soal pelajaran yang menguras otak. Mereka berhamburan keluar kelas dan berbondong-bondong menuju ke surganya anak sekolahan, apalagi kalo bukan kantin sekolah, tempat dimana para siswa-siswi mengisi tenaga. Tidak terkecuali untuk Sakura, Ino dan Sai. Ketiga pelajar itu berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor kelas yang ramai. Mereka terus saja berceloteh hingga tanpa sadar sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"JIDAAT! DI SINI!" Semua pasang mata melihat ke arah pemuda berambut durian yang dengan heboh melambai-lambaikan tangannya, tak lupa, sebuah cengiran lebar juga terpsang pada wajah rubahnya. Detik kemudian, semua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

'Gyuut' Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening gadis berambut unik yang kini mengepalkan tangannya erat. Giginya saling bergesekan, menimbulkan bunyi gemelutuk.

"Gzz. Si bodoh ini, selalu saja membuatku malu." Gerutu Sakura kesal. Ino yang ada di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian merangkul Sakura dan menyeretnya menuju ke arah si pemuda pirang yang memanggilnya tadi. Sai hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengekor di belakang Ino dan Sakura.

"Kalian lama sekali sih! Aku lapar tahu!" Gerutu pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto saat Ino, Sakura dan Sai duduk di depannya. Untuk sekedar informasi, Naruto adalah sepupu jauh Ino, jauuuh sekali.

"Kami ada ulangan, Baka! Dan berhenti memanggilku jidat!" semprot Sakura. Naruto tampak berfikir, sebelum bibirnya kembali berucap.

"Hmm… baiklah. Asal kau mau jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana?"

"UAPA?! KAU-"

"Sudah kalian! Aku ke sini untuk makan, bukan melihat kalian bertengkar!" ucap Ino galak. Sakura dan Naruto saling membuang muka. Ino menghela nafas kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Sai. Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi pendiam. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ino cemas. Sakura dan Naruto yang merasa setuju dengan kata-kata Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda pucat itu.

"Ya, Sai. Akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit aneh. Biasanya kau selalu berkata pedas, tapi sekarang kau banyak diam. Apa kau sudah tobat, Sai?" timpal Naruto yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Jika kau suka padaku, katakan saja!" protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Ahaha. Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Sai kalem. Naruto, Sakura dan Ino mendekat ke arah Sai. Mata mereka memicing curiga.

"Sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sai yang ditatap seperti itu oleh ketiga temannya menjadi merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman. Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan pamit ingin memesan makanan. Satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia melirik ke arah dimana teman-temannya berada. Dia terjengkit kaget saat mengetahui jika ketiga temannya masih menatapnya dengan pandanngan penuh selidik dan segera menuju stand makanan yang diinginkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Saya tidak tahu mau menulis apa, libur kuliah, bosan sekali. Yah, curhat. :'v

Tidak banyak cakap lagi,

.

.

.

 **Review? :D**


End file.
